Message Received
by ellesbelles2009
Summary: Brennan has a dark secret, which is making a comeback.
1. Chapter 1

Bones does not belong to me! (But I wish it did)

"Message Received"

Booth found himself staring aimlessly at the blank television screen, thinking of the day's event. Strong emotions were surging through him at speed, surrounding his every thought.

He had had this feeling for about a week. The object of objection was his partner, Doctor Temperance Brennan. She had been acting oddly; she had seemed quiet and opinion-less all week. Which of course was weird as Bones always had an anthropological comeback, for about everything he said.

However, today was different, he couldn't pinpoint what but her emotions seemed more intense. She was more avoidant, and when he gained the courage to ask her, she literally yelled at him in the middle of the platform to "mind his own business".

He was in deep thought, when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. This jolted his senses into overdrive, and he completely suppressed his train of thought. He knew something was wrong, which was quickly backed up by a series of banging, and finally screeching of tyres as they sped off.

He sprang to his feet and instinctively reached for his firearm and went to check the outside of his apartment. Walking on the soles of his feet, quietly so not to be heard, he learnt this quickly being a sniper and an FBI agent.

A shiver corsed through his body causing bile to rise in his throat as one shaky hand reached out and clenched the door handle, like a lifeline. He then yanked the door open, and the sight before him made his heart sink.

"Oh my God, Bones!"

Before him, slumped against the wall, was Dr. Brennan herself. Beaten and bloody, it was hard to see the woman he secretly loved, and not just in an 'atta girl' kinda way, in that kind of condition.

Kneeling down beside her he took in her appearance, cataloguing her injuries. He could see a sickly black bruise on her forehead, which was accompanied by a deep cut. Blood seeping from the recent wound, dripping down her pale and lethargic face. Her knuckles where skinned, indicating that she fought back. She just looked so broken.

He slowly moved one hand and did the one thing he was dreading, he checked for a pulse. He let out a breath of relief as he received a strong pulse beneath his shaking fingers. He managed to squeak out and unsure "Bones" his gaze not moving from her face. Seeing her broken-unconsciousness figure, gave him a rise in anger and adrenaline that took all his self-control and strength not to leave a fist shape crater in a wall. "Bones' common, wake up" he shook her slightly, trying to rouse her.

His breath caught in his throat as the anthropologist started to stir from her unconscious state. This gave him a sense of hope; she was all right.

"Booth…." She asks weakly in a low whisper as her blue eyes fixed on his warm, comforting brown ones. "What are you doing here?" she asks, very unsure of what's happened. She takes in the appearance of a trembling Booth.

"Are you ok, Booth?"

Before she has a chance to ask another question, Booth suddenly explodes into full FBI interrogation mode.

"Bones, what the hell happened to you…?" He demands, with a fixed stern look on his face.

All of a sudden he spots a lone tear trickle down her cheek, leaving a trail of mascara behind. The confused look that crosses her face, leaves him reaching out to wipe away that tear with the pad of his thumb. His face retreats to the soft look of concern as he slowly asks, "Do you know where you are Temperance?".

"Booth…. I don't know what happened…. where did you come from, didn't you leave already?" her voice shaky and uneven as she attempts to un-muddle her thoughts.

"I came to check, I saw something, which I can know say is you. You're outside of my apartment, Bones. Come on, let's get you up and we'll try to figure this out." He says, carefully going to take a very unfocused Bones' hand in his own, pulling her to her feet. He leads her into his apartment; they take very slow and steady steps until they reach a very inviting couch.

He sits hers down and goes to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen. He returns to her just staring into space, try to sort through her thoughts. He tries to hand the glass to her but she doesn't notice at first, her eyes not registering the glass in front of her face. So, he perches on the coffee table before her and searches for a sign that's she's actually in there.

All of a sudden she springs to her feet looking for a way out as a sense panic overcame her. She jumps as Booth instinctively clutches her arms saying her name gently and reminding her that she is safe. She slowly lowers herself to her previous sitting position, her eyes never leaving his.

Booth doesn't know what to do; she is fairly unresponsive.

"Why am I here?" She says.

"Bones, I don't know I found you outside, remember"

"The last thing I remember is I'm at the lab, you had left and…and…nothing."

The worry sets in _what the hell happened!_

He gets up heading to the kitchen, where he grabs some ice out the freezer and bundles it into a towel.

Returning to the living room he slowly approaches, sitting next her, placing the kitchen towel against her forehead, hopping to relieve her pain. "That looks painful"

She nods but winces. She carefully lifts her hand from where it is nervously entwined with the other, picking at her cuticles. A nervous habit she experienced constantly as a foster child. She touches her forehead, wincing as she goes, when she removes her hand it's covered in blood. She starts to panic at the sight of it. But Booth realises and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, which seemed to calm her immediately. "Booth, why is there blood?" her voice shaky.

"There's a nasty cut above your eyebrow"

He slowly moves his hand to cup her face, so he could inspect the cut more thoroughly. He tilts her head keeping his eyes on the wounds. While her eyes were glued on his warm chocolate-brown eyes, worry and warmth present in them.

" Looks like you where hit with something, would explain the lack of memory and the confusion. It's also very bruised."

Removing his hand from her face, he carries on. " I think you may need a few stitches. Common we're taking a trip to the hospital" _What is it… like the 4__th__ time we've been this year!_ he thinks.

Booth stands up, while pulling Bones up by her arm. All of a sudden she gasps, wincing as tears automatically spring to her eyes. He quickly lets go off her arm at the sight of tears. They just stand there for a moment, Brennan clutching her arm trying the get her breathing under control. He stares at her finally grasping what had happened. She was favouring the arm hehad pulled her up by.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you?" he asks panic clearly showing.

Brennan nods slowly. She takes a breath and asks, "Can I use your bathroom?" He nods as she hobbles towards his bathroom.

As soon as she steps in she locks the door and then slowly removes her coat, and pulls up her the sleeve of her top to find words carved into her skin. Her skin was raised with each letter, blood seeping from the wounds. What she read was even worse, it cause bile to rise in her throat. She quickly made it to the toilet and emptied her stomach, and started retching when nothing was left.

Booth was pacing up and down the hallway waiting for a sign of Bones. He didn't know what was wrong with her. Nothing really made Bones cry though; _it must be bad_ he thought. He couldn't take it anymore, he walked up to the bathroom door and rose his had ready to knock but was stopped by the sound of her being sick. He started banging on the door as calmly as he could. "Bones" he shouts. When no reply came he took out his wallet pulling out a credit card to jimmy the lock. "Bones, I'm coming in" still no response, but he could hear her crying.

When he finally swung the door open he found her slumped against the wall, crying. He quickly moves towards her and sat on the floor beside her. As soon as he sat down she learns over and rests her head against his shoulder. He responds by rapping his arm round her shoulders, pulling her to him. She burred her head in his chest and began to sob.

As the sobbing slows she began to think. She doesn't know what to do, _should I show him?_ She thinks. _It's inevitable _she tells herself, _he'll find out sooner or later._

"Are you alright?" he questions, when he notices she's not crying anymore.

"Booth, I'm very confused, I don't really get what's happening"

"I know that's why the hospitals the best bet. You need a MRI or something. You were sick, you could have a concussion."

"No that's not why I was sick"

"Huh…. ar…. are you pregnant?"

"What? No I'm not pregnant."

"Then what made you sick."

"I…. I…. was sick because of my arm." She stood up slowly; he stood up too facing her.

"How did your arm make you sick?"

She looked at him, doubt in her eyes, but as soon as she saw that confused, concerned look, she knew she could trust him. She lifted her arm and carefully rolled up her sleeve.

There was complete and utter shock on his face when he saw it. He took her arm and examined it more carefully.

"What the hell?"

And then he read it. Carved into her arms was the word "Traitor"


	2. Chapter 2

Message Received, Chapter 2 By Elly Blackwell By the way, Bones isn't mine…

"God Bones…"

"Booth it's nothing really…" she snatched her arm back. He knew she was lying and she knew, he knew she was lying. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she talked.

"But it's not nothing, you're hurt and have a flippin word carved into you flesh!" he said throwing his arms in the air as he began pacing. When he managed to calm himself down to the point of silent crying, he slowly turned to face her again. "Who the hell would do this to you…. to anyone…?" his voice was braking with pure emotional turmoil.

He slowly approached her and all he could do was pull her into a 'guy hug' because he was scared. Scared by the implied accusation, scared for Bones' life and basically scared of the whole situation. Someone was after her again and had already hurt her; and this may only be the beginning. "Bones you gotta talk to me" he said, his voice muffled as his head was buried in her hair. "It'll be alright, I will keep you safe."

To his surprise she hugged him back in a tight embrace, showing how much this was actually affecting her. "I can't Booth, I'm scared of something bad happening…they said they were always watching and I know that is factual. They know everything about everyone Angela, Hodgins, Cam…you…." she said in utter disbelief.

Moving from the hug so he could see her face, he said forcefully, "Who Bones!"

"I can't…. please." she moved away from him and slowly slid down the wall once again as sobs wracked her battered frame. He dropped down next to her dragging her into a one-arm hug. He let out a deep breath, calming himself. "Ok Bones, I'm not gunna force you. But you can trust me, you can always count on me." He announced, tears of his own making there way down his cheeks, falling into her auburn hair.

"How about that hospital, huh?"

"No, Booth please I don't want to go." Her eyes showed him all he needed to know.

"Fine" he exclaimed defeated. "But, I have to dress your wounds then or else they'll get infected." With that said, he stood up opening cabinets and pulling out various supplies, setting them on the counter and motioning for her to sit on the counter as well. He left her no chance to argue.

Reluctantly she complied; she'd do anything to avoid the hospital, they just held too many bad memories. She walked up to the counter and pulled herself awkwardly on it, wincing slightly.

Booth caught the wincing, the sign that she was truly in pain. He felt himself panicking inside again, his mind wondering to all the possible injuries that may lie beneath her clothing.

Calming himself, he grabbed a washcloth and dipped it in the sink, which he'd filled with warm water. Wringing it out he moved to her side, gently dabbing it over the bloody gash on her forehead. She let out a hiss, followed by a loud "Ow, Booth" at his activities and pulled back out of his reach. "Come on, quit being such a baby" he said chasing her with a washcloth.

"Booth, no, it hurts"

"Bones!"

"Fine" she said with a sigh. Allowing him to reach her again without her pulling away.

He carried on cleaning her face, wiping away the blood and the tear tracks. The intensity of the situation was getting to the both of them. He dabbed her face with a towel and then reached for a sticky bandage and smoothed it over her wound. He then carried out the same actions on her bloody arm. Taking his time to slowly clean each painful letter of the statement carved into her flesh.

He started to wonder as he cleaned her arm, _what could she have done that would cause someone to take drastic measures?_ _They must have a personal connection if she won't tell me anything._ Internally he was arguing with himself._ She'll tell me in her own time._

He seemed to get lost in his thoughts. Noticing this Brennan was quick to snap him out of it. "Booth, Booth, BOOTH!"

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing you just seemed to be lost in thought"

"Oh, sorry just thinking bout the situation." He replied in a solemn tone.

He hastily finished wrapping the bandage around her arm securing it in place with a generous amount of tape.

"Walla" he said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Booth." She said with a half smile on her face. She proceeded to jump off the counter but as soon as she hit the floor she let out a cry of agony.

Booth quickly moved to support her as she doubled over in pain. "Bones! Are you ok…..where does it hurt?" with no answer, still winded from jumping off the counter, she pointed to her ribs.

He slowly pulls up her shirt to find sickly bruises engulfing her sides. "Ouch! I definitely need to wraps these, why didn't you say anything before?"

"I…. I didn't actually realise the extent of my injuries." She replied breathlessly.

"Ok, you need to sit down before you fall over"

Booth carried on and wrapped her ribs with precision, despite the awkward circumstances.

Once he was finished he helped her to the couch so they could actually talk about the direness of the present situation.

He settled on the couch next to her, handing her a glass of water and some aspirin hoping to relieve the pain her injuries were causing her. She accepted his offer gracefully, gulping down the pills. She handed the glass back to him and he set it on the coffee table.

With a sigh she sinks back into the sofa, automatically closing her eyes due to sheer exhaustion.

Noticing this Booth is quick to react. "Hey, you're going to stay here until everything is ok again." He states.

She just nods, which causes Booth great concern. "What your not even going to fight with me, I mean **you** 'I can take care of myself, Brennan'?" he questions quizzically.

At this her eyes pop open with confusion. "I would argue but I know that you wont let me go home by myself and I'm just so tired."

"O, well…Let me get something for you to change into so you can go to sleep" with that he stand making his way towards the bedroom, as he rounds the corner he sees her eyes close again. When he reaches his destination, he pulls out a simple FBI tee and a pair of sweat pants.

He then returns to the living room to find her eyes clamped shut, her breathing seemed quite even.

"Come on Bonesy, its bedtime." He says gently, going around the couch to try and get her attention. When she doesn't respond, he figured she must really be asleep and not pretending. So he lays her down and drapes a blanket over her battered body. He then checks his watch, _wow it's 11pm already _he thinks as he sits down in the chair next to the couch, he reaches for the remote and watches a hockey game that is currently playing. He is surprised when he doesn't automatically get sucked into the action; all his thoughts seem to wonder to the mystery that is his partner. He just feels so helpless.

Sometime between the sound of the cheers in hockey and his thoughts he manages to drift into a light sleep.

Hours later he suddenly jolts awake by a series of sounds. Automatically he searches for a weapon, he had a bad feeling: something is not right.

Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing it means a hell of a lot to me...stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

Message received, chapter 3

12pm

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed, sitting bolt upright, eyes frantically searching the room for any impending danger.

"Bones, you awake?" the TV illuminated the sleeping silhouette of his partner, the light catching the wetness of her cheeks as he realised that she was crying in mist of a nightmare. He moved quietly to her semi-visible form, kneeling to get a better view when **it**started.

She started to move violently like she was trying to escape the images in her mind. "I'm sorry" she mumbled, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…. I didn't mean to do it" The tears seemed to increase at these random admissions, her head thrashing this way and that.

Booth was stunned; he was in a difficult situation unaware of the right thing to do. He thought back to when Parker had nightmares, he found it easier if he could reassure him in his sleep.

"Shhh…. It's okay, I know, it wasn't your fault" Booth did his best to sooth her back into a peaceful slumber. He slowly caressed her face, removing the ever-falling tears off of her heated skin. "Its ok, Temperance. Its just a nightmare, your safe."

"NO, Don't Please…" She exclaimed. Her eyes snapping open in a millisecond, to reveal pure fear in her cloudy eyes. This all happened so quickly for him, he was just about to reassure her when her fist connected with his face jolting him backwards, eliciting a painful grunt from him as he travelled towards the floor. She sprang from the couch and into her karate stance. Not even noticing any pain being inflicted by her injuries.

"Bones, it just me. Its Booth." He practically shouted from his position on the floor, he could see her body tense then relax, as he talked to her in a soft voice in order to sooth the panic that had followed her out of her nightmare. "It's okay Bones, you're safe." She lowered her arms as things began falling into place for her; she was at Booths. She remained still, rooted to the spot. Her arms wrapped around her chest as if she was literally trying to hold herself together. That's when the first tears started to emerge.

"Booth…" At this Booth awkwardly got up from the floor, moving towards her shaking figure. Carefully he encircled her in an embrace, mindful of the many injuries scattered around her body.

"I'm here, it's okay." Tears were burning her eyes, causing sobs to brake through her rock solid facade. She just clung to him like a toddler. "Nobody's going to hurt you while I'm here."

"I didn't mean to I swear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She spoke hysterically. She then finally, let go. Painful sobs erupted from her as she buried her head into his t-shirt. They stood like that for a while. She was letting the emotional baggage that had been accumulating for years slowly disintegrate.

He caught her as her legs buckled underneath her and managed to sit them back on the couch, which caused Brennan to curl into him, arms wrapping around him as she tried to calm down. He slung his arm across her shoulders pulling her to him. "I'm here." He whispered. "I will always be here to catch you when you fall."

Time passed and Booth started to believe she'd fallen back asleep. So he switched his gaze to the TV, staring at the screen but not really seeing it.

"I'm sorry." She said all of a sudden, she had calmed down by now but embarrassment now clouded her thoughts. _How did I lose control like that?_

"You keep saying that Bones, but your not really explaining it. I get that your sorry for the situation and for punching me in the face. So what else is on your mind that has you so sorry."

"Just because..."

"Bones, you should never be sorry for your emotions. And you were scared…. we said that if either one of us were scared we'd hug each other. The same goes with crying and stuff." He managed to convey this by squeezing her shoulder. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Bones stop evading, I know you actually got that one."

"Fine. Ask away but I can't guarantee anything."

"How long have you been having nightmares?"

He felt her tense at the question and he could feel her retreating into herself. She physically pulled away from his embrace, never looking him in the eyes.

"For as long as I can remember." She replied defeated.

"For as long as you can remember?"

"I used to suffer from night terrors when I was little. Then my parents left and I was thrown into the foster care system. They never seem to stop."

"Do you want to talk about it, because it's meant to help." He said looking directly at her eyes. What he saw was a brokenness that he hadn't seen since the case of her mother.

She hesitantly kept eye contact; the concerns portrayed in his deep brown eyes were evident. "I don't remember it anymore." The look he gave her told her he didn't believe her so she quickly added. "I don't really want to talk about this now." She spied the clothes resting on the coffee table. "Um, do you mind I change and head to bed, I'm exhausted." She motioned at the clothes on the table.

"No, go ahead." He felt defeated; he knew he'd pushed a little to hard.

She stood up slowly; the damage to her ribs was more evident now. With every movement she felt as if her bones were grinding together. She carefully grabbed the clothes, trying not to show any evidence of the pain she was feeling. Before she rounded the corner Booth spoke the words she was dreading. "We'll talk about this in the morning, don't think you're getting out of this Bones."

"Okay, Night"

"Goodnight"

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, really…Thanks."

"No problem. Sweet dreams Bones."

Progress had been made.


	4. Chapter 4

Message Received, Chapter 4

Brennan awoke the next morning at the early hour of 5am. She knew she had to go to work but everything hurt. She couldn't seem to separate the pain, it all blended together. Lying there she began to think; one thing that she noticed was that it was weird waking up in Booths apartment. Sure she spent quite a lot of time there as they often had take-out and worked through case files, however this was a different feeling altogether. It was a natural kind of feeling; she found she liked it a little, because she felt safe. And she didn't feel this very often.

She also identified an incredible nervousness; she knew that she had to tell Booth what has been happening, it was logical, by not knowing Booth was getting hurt. Knowing may also hurt him, but she was willing to take that risk, even though it petrified her. She had never really told anyone about that time in her life, she hoped she'd never have to. What was happening now however was pretty serious and she needed to protect all her friends; all her family. Booth could handle it, he could handle himself and it may also give him some piece of mind.

She looked at the clock 5:30am; _it's time to get up. _Awkwardly she flung the comforter off her body, which elicited a grunt from her. Pushing the pain aside, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. As she stood the pain was nearly unbearable, her ribs literally felt like someone was shoving hot pokers into her side. She swallowed back the painful cry that was bubbling to the surface and took several deep breaths until she got used to standing, the pain had eased a little as well. With wobbly legs she stopped by the bathroom, after she'd finished doing her business she washed her hands and hazarded a look in the mirror. What she saw surprised her. She had dark rings around her eyes and she was deathly pale. She still had a white bandage, which was now sporting evidence of blood, engulfing her forehead. She had numerous bruises in a variety of sickly colours. And her hair was a mess. She routed through Booths things until she found a hairbrush; she teased the knots out to make herself a bit more presentable. She then splashed her face with water, being careful not to get the bandage wet. As she dried her face she realised she looked acceptable considering...

She limped towards the living room, using the wall for support along the way. Her current goal was to get painkillers, she really need painkillers. She rounded the corner on the way to the kitchen when she saw Booth sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of frosted flakes, with a glass of orange juice on the side. "Morning Sunshine" Booth said cheerily. She just glared at him in return.

"Their over there", he said pointing to the counter where a glass of orange juice stood next to a box of painkillers.

She strode over to them, popped a couple out of the packet and quickly gulped them down, sighing with relief at the thought of feeling better. Taking the orange juice she went and sat down on the stool next to him. "So, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Crap."

"You want breakfast?"

"I don't think I'm hungry."

"You have to eat Bones. Do you want to stop off at the diner before work; you could get one of those fruit cups you like so much?"

"I'm not going to work."

"Are you okay?" he asked sceptically, "Because you never miss work. Remember when I had to practically drag you home when you had the flu that time. You had been ill for a week, nearly collapsed many times, yet you still wanted to stay at work."

"I...I... don't want anyone to see me like this. I look like I've been in a car accident...Do you really think Ange will let me work?"

"Okay, do you want some company then? Because I can feel a really bad migraine coming on", he asked, the 'charm' grin plastered across his face. She sat there for a moment, quite concerned but then realization occurred and she smiled mimicking his to the best of her ability under the current circumstances.

"I get what you're doing. You're creating a fictional illness." She said matter-of-factly, smile still present.

"Very good, Bones. Your deciphering skills are improving."

"Its because I used to do this with Russ, he always seemed to be making up fake illnesses." This unexpected comment made him chuckle, nearly sending milk and cereal everywhere.

After finishing his breakfast Booth washed up his bowl and spoon. "Sure you don't want any breakfast? You could have something small, like a yoghurt."

"I really don't want anything. I'm not feeling too good."

"You should go lie down for a while then." Concern projected from his eyes. When she didn't move he got more concerned, many thoughts rampaged through his head, maybe_ I should of sent her to the hospital against her will?_ _But if I did that she wouldn't of trusted me again._

"B...Booth? I think I'm ready to talk now." She said, voice wavering with worry as she stared down at her hands, where they were anxiously entwined. His head snapped up at this, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh...Okay."

_Common you can do it, just tell him the truth._ "The person that hurt me is…was my foster brother, from my third home. I don't want to give you his name at this point, because I know you'll be angry and I don't want you doing anything drastic."

All Booth could do was stare, a little surprised that this was happening.

"You remember when I told you about the trunk…of the car?" At his nod she continued. "That's also related to this." She had to stop to take a deep breath. She could see Booth's anger shining in his eyes, even though he had a calm exterior. "He's angry at me because of something I've done." She couldn't keep her cool any longer as a hot tear ran down her cheek.

He took her hands in his, to provide some comfort. "You can do this Bones, I won't judge you I promise."

"I betrayed him Booth. I deserve this, I said I'd stand by him, but I left just like my family left me. I let him take the blame, when I did it." She could hardly seen now through the salty barrier of tears. "I did it. It was me!" She sobbed.

"Bones…"He found himself embracing her tightly as she began to shake.

"I killed my foster father." She blurted in between sobs.

* * *

_Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed and added my story. Please Review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Message Received Chapter 5

Pure shock flashed over his face at her new revelation, he automatically released her from his embrace to look at her face. "My God, Bones. You've got to be joking, you're not capable of killing anyone." She just stared into her glass of juice resting on the table, not sure what Booth would do. The silence was killing her, silence after what she'd said was a bad sign and she knew it. The tears were still falling over her guilt-ridden face, as she made sure not to make eye contact. "Bones, you have to tell me what happened so I can understand this. To be honest, I'm having a hard time taking this in. I just don't believe you're capable." He said with a sad sigh.

She sadly looked at him meeting his probing eyes that were full of confusion but also some unknown warmth. It made her feel worse; she knew she had betrayed his trust by keeping this from him. "I'm sorry." She croaked her voice raw from crying. "I'm sorry for what I did, but I'm sorry I never told you before. But it would be a bit awkward to slip into conversation."

"Yeah, that would. 'Hey, the weathers nice today. By the way I killed my foster father.'" he said rather sarcastically. But the way he said it showed that he wasn't angry, just disappointed and afraid. He slowly took her hand in his "Bones..."

"Okay, it was in the spring of '91, I was still 15 and in my third foster home so far. The home where I was locked in a trunk of a car for 2 days, but it wasn't quite that long because my foster brother figured it out and saved me." Her voice grew shaky as she began to tell him about the catalyst of events.

"_T" he called through the house. He'd just got back from crashing at a mates, he'd gone to his room and dumped his stuff. Passing by her room made him stop; she was usually sat at her desk studying away, textbooks spread out all around her. When she wasn't in the room she made surer to always hide them away. She once told him of her first foster home, where she went to get a glass of water only to come back to find that her books where no longer there. It turned out that her foster father had come in and taken them, telling her that she studied too much when she should be doing her chores. After that she had learnt to hide anything of emotional or sentimental value; and she needed her books in order to get into the college she wanted. But there in her room sat her books, spread out in their usual fashion but no Temperance. He found himself getting worried._

"_T" he exclaimed again running around the house, lucky for him his foster parents weren't home. __**He**__ was probably still at work, so he figured she must of gone out. _

_The boy cautiously checked all the rooms in the house finding no sign of her. He then worriedly checked the closet, the one they used to shove him into when he was younger if he did anything bad, this was before Temperance came to live with them though and he hadn't seen them get violent or punish her in any way. She wasn't there though. He stood still listening and thinking of her location, when he heard banging coming from the garage. He quickly sprung into action, heading to the side door that leads to the garage. He flung it open; when he was there he began again to call her name. That is when he stopped dead with fear, the banging was coming from the trunk of the_beat-up Sedan_**, **__he ran back into the kitchen to get the car keys off the hook, shouting all the time telling her that 'it's gunna be ok'. When he opened the trunk he gasped. She was curled up, so she could fit into the confining space. She was visibly injured as bruises mottled her fair skin, mainly on her face and arms. "T" he breathed a sigh of relief. He helped her out of her prison; to his surprise she wrapped her arms around him. Pulling away from the hug, he draped his arm around her slim frame leading her into the kitchen and sitting her down, getting her a glass of water. He felt so guilty; this wouldn't have happened if he were home, his 'father' usually zoned in on him. After she had drunk her third glass of water, he started asking questions. "What happened T?" T had sort of become her nickname to him as he thought her name was too long to say, so he decided on the shortest nickname he could think of. _

"_Um… I was in my room studying and Mr. Rogers came home early. He started yelling at me, asking why I hadn't done my chores. Apparently the sink was full of washing up, but it wasn't there when I got home." He was watching her intently, wearing a blank expression. This occurrence wasn't unusual to him as he'd been in the system since he was nine. He was used to foster parents flipping at nothing. "So, he was yelling and threatening me so I went downstairs to do the washing up. The water was already in the bowl, so I started washing but…the water was so hot…and the soap was so slippery that I dropped a plate." She said her eyes downcast. "He was furious Ry, that was his plate, he thought I did on purpose. Then he punched me in the face, so I started telling him I didn't mean it but he wouldn't have it. He dragged me toward the garage and popped the trunk and a couple of times he punched me. I tried to fight I really did but he was so much stronger and when he stuffed me in, I could smell the strong scent of alcohol on his breath."_

"God Bones." Booth said, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I really was scared that night, I knew Ryan wasn't going to be there. Before he went I assured him I would be fine, I could take care of myself. But I was totally blind sighted, it happened so fast. I was stuck in the trunk from around 4 on Friday to 3 on Sunday. I was just so sacred, it was so dark in there and I could hardly move. When I saw him open the trunk I tried to run but him gripped my arms so tightly it left marks for over a week, which I in turn had to cover up. It wasn't the first time I experience some violence in foster homes, but that time I thought I was dead, I wasn't sure if anyone would find me. Ryan though, Ryan did and I am forever grateful to him. But now he believes I betrayed him, I don't think I'll ever be able to fix it." All the time fiddling with the bandage that covered the concept of betrayal.

"I'm so sorry that happened Bones. No one should go through that."

"Yeah well. After that I became pretty jumpy and Ryan tried to stay with me at all times. We started walking home after school, so he'd be around if he ever focused on me again. It worked well for a while until **that night**."

"I was waiting for Ry to come out of school, right next to the clutter of trees on the left next to the main doors. But he didn't show up, and it started to get late. I didn't know what to do; I was torn with waiting in case he showed and getting home so **he **wouldn't be mad. So I started to walk home, and I got home to find him on the couch drinking, while watching some type of sports. When I walked in he began to shout…."

"_Temperance, is that you?" The slur to his voice made her shudder, he was clearly drunk. _

"_Yes" She replied in the calmest voice she could manage. Making her way into the living room._

"_Your late, the dinner is meant to be on by now. I get cranky if you disobey my rules."_

"_I'm sorry, I'll do it right away." She said running up the stair and stowing her bag under the bed so it wasn't seen._

_She quickly walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She took out a chopping board, knife and vegetables and started the chop them up. She was pulled out of her train of thought when Mr. Rogers came into the kitchen; she assumed he was looking for alcohol, so she carried on her task. When she heard the fridge door slam shut with great force she turned around, only to see that he was standing directly behind her. _

"_Why the hell isn't there any beer in the fridge?"_

"_Umm…umm…."_

"_Umm…umm… spit it out girl. Where the hell is my beer?" when she didn't reply, frozen to the spot with fear, he carried on. "You took it didn't you. You just don't want me to be happy. You should be grateful we took you in. Even when your own parents couldn't stand the sight of you, then you go and steal from us."…. Silence… "You answer me when I'm asking you a question." He yelled as he pulled his fist back ready to strike her in the jaw, only to stop as a shocked expression passed over his face as he fell to the ground, a knife protruding from his abdomen. _

_

* * *

_

Please review, I am really proud of this chapter, so let me know what you think.

Thanks,

Elly


	6. Chapter 6

Message Received Chapter 6

Sobs echoed around the whole apartment as Booth clutched her to his chest, rocking her back and forth. He could understand her fear at her foster father's actions, because he had suffered in a similar way. And he couldn't count how many times he wished he could just kill his father...or even himself, just so the pain and torture would end. As he rocked her, he stroked her hair in a loving, comforting way. He wasn't mad any more; he understands why she did it. It was only for self-preservation.

"Shh... Bones it's alright, you were only trying to survive."

"I didn't mean to..."

"He was an abusive bastard, he deserved what he got. He hurt you Bones, you were just trying to protect yourself. It was self-defence."

"But it ruined Ryan's life."

"Why?"

She dried her eyes and pulled back out of his arms, so she could clearly see his face. "I stood there for, I don't know how long, staring at his lifeless body, wishing and also dreading for a sign of life. That's when..."

_The door creaked open, then slammed shut with urgency. But still she didn't move, just stared between her bloodied hands and the deceased shell of her foster father. _

_She heard the muffled footsteps walking towards the kitchen; she looked up as the door swung open to reveal a stunned teen. "Temperance, what did you do?" he said rushing over to the body, carefully kneeling down to feel for a pulse. When he found none, he shook his head causing the younger teen to break down crying. "What happened?" he sternly said as he moved to her side, to lean against the counter as the full force of the situation struck. _

"_H...hhe came at my Ry, I'm sorry but I just panicked. He was going to hit me." She replied shakily as she tried to wipe away the tears with the back off her bloody hand. "I didn't even realise what I'd done until he fell." _

"_I'm so sorry T. I should have been there, but I got a detention again. Apparently I talk back."A sigh escaped his lips as he considered their next move. "I have to call the police or something cos there's no way in hell we can cover this up."_

"_No!" he stared stunned at her sudden outburst. "I don't want to go to juvie__,__ Ryan. I can't! I have to leave; if I stay I won't be able to get a scholarship to complete my degree." She said shoving past him, heading toward the bathroom to wash off the blood. Then she headed to her room to grab her things. _

_He followed her upstairs, trying to devise a plan to get his scared foster sibling out of this predicament. "Temperance, listen. I'll tell the police I did it." He said grabbing a hold of her shoulder and forcing her gaze to his. "I need you to get your things and go to the library and come home at the same time you do when you go there. You go it?"_

"_N__...__no Ryan, I'm not letting you do this. It was my fault. I... I..."_

"_I know T. I will be fine. And hopefully, if I tell them he was abusive, then they'll give me a lighter punishment." He said while lifting up his shirt to show her his bruised ribs. "See, I have proof. Go now, GO!" He yelled. _

_Reluctantly she grabbed her bag and turned back to him only to place a kiss upon his cheek, before walking down the stairs. All she heard as she walked out the door was "you'd better come and visit me, T."_

"He took the blame, and now he blames me. I never went to visit him, I know I should of but I couldn't bear to see him in a place like that. Especially because it was my fault he was in there."

"I wasn't your fault Bones, he was just trying to protect you. What happened when he went to the police, did they believe that he was receiving abuse?"

"No, they didn't. They thought that Mr. Rodgers fought back and the bruises over Ryan's ribs were injures from Mr. Rodgers trying to defend himself. They were fairly new injuries, you see."

"Yeah, they would dismiss it due to the other party being deceased. No proof."

"So, he suffered the normal sentence for the murder." She said with a sigh.

"But, Bones what I don't get is why this Ryan character wants to hurt you. Why now, after he went to lengths to protect you."

"I don't know. All I know is that he thinks I betrayed him. I never visited him, even after everything he did for me. I left him, like my parents left me, I know how that feels. I understand his anger" She admitted, unconsciously fingering her bandaged arm.

"So, what happened after you left him at the house?"

"Well I arrived at the library and tried to do some work… but it didn't go very well. I couldn't concentrate. So I started to walk back early. As I rounded the corner I saw about 3 police cars and a coroners van, it made me completely freeze. I was so scared and ashamed; I knew I shouldn't have let him take the blame..."

_She walked up the path receiving dirty looks from the uniformed officers, when she got pulled aside. "Temperance Brennan?" a young woman asked._

"_Y-Yes, that's me. W-what happened?"_

"_I'm afraid your foster father is dead. We have called your social worker and you're going to be placed in an emergency home until the situation has been processed."_

"_What about Ryan, Derek Ryan, my foster brother?"_

"_I'm sorry but Derek Ryan committed the offence and will be admitted into Juvenile Hall."_

"_Please can I see him?" Tears streamed down her cheeks._

"_I'm sorry, but that will not be allowed. You'd have to talk to your social worker." At that a police car sped down the road. That was the last time she'd ever saw him, staring blankly at her through the back window. She was then carted away in the all too familiar vehicle, leading back to social service; back to the beginning. _

"I was then placed into another home. Mrs. Rodgers never wanted me back, but I didn't really know her anyway. I constantly asked about Ryan but they would never tell me anything."

"I am truly sorry, Bones. I will do anything to help."

"You are helping Booth. You're the first person I've ever told the truth to. I have never even said it out loud before now. I killed my foster father, and let someone else take the blame; I now need your help to fix it."

* * *

Hey, Thanks again

I'm trying to take all your comments on board, so let me know, good or bad? :)

Elly x


	7. Chapter 7

Message Received Chapter 7

"Why did you make me do that? What do you want from me...? I shouldn't have done that..." He said while pacing around the cramped bedsit.

"But she was so scared, he was hurting her. Now I've hurt her, I shouldn't have hurt the girl...I didn't want to you son of a bitch!"

"No...No...I didn't want to..."

"She was so terrified. I shouldn't have done it!"

"But..."

"Why? I can't do it, not again."

"No, don't hurt me. I'll do it, just stop."

"Please, please forgive me…."

* * *

Brennan had just gotten off the phone with Cam. She had told her that she had to take a week off in order to go visit Hailey at the hospital. She felt bad lying and using the child's health issues to her advantage but it was a desperate situation.

She hung up, after thanking her boss. "I hate lying."

"But you're so good at it." She sent a glare in his direction, as she sat down across from him on the couch.

"So Bones how are we gunna fix this without you getting in trouble?"

"I don't know. But I need to find him, Booth."

"Well, I may have an idea that will help you remember the details."

"What do you propose?"

"I don't use this method often but I know how to work it. I think maybe we could try a cognitive interview. It will delve into your subconscious and reveal the events of last night."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, it's perfectly safe and it could help us find him."

"What do I do?"

"Okay, I need you to sit over here and relax." He said turning sideways on the couch and motioning to the seat beside him. She came over sat down, looking at him with a worried expression as he grasped both her hands in his. "Close your eyes Bones." Reluctantly she complied. "Now you need to focus on your breathing, in and out..." he could visibly see her relaxing, sinking back into the couch. "Good. Now as we go through this you need to tell me if there is anything that stands out such as: emotions, smells, sound etc."

"You need to think back to the other night. You were at the Jeffersionian, bones laid out on the platform. We finished the case; Benjamin Reynolds had killed his wife. Do you remember that?"

"Yes."

"At the end of the case I came and got you to sign off on the reports, and then I left. Do you remember what happened afterwards?"

"It's a little fuzzy."

"Can you describe where you are?"

"I'm still at the Jeffersionian."

"Describe what you're doing."

"Paper work, I look at the clock and decide it's time to go home."

"What time?"

"9."

"9? We have to talk about that later." He says in a stern voice, a sigh escaping his lips. "Okay, what do you do after you tidy up?"

"I'm walking out to the parking garage. There's a weird noise but I can't see anything. I call out to see if anyone's around but there isn't a reply. ...Booth I don't want to be here anymore."

"You're doing good Bones, I'm right here next to you, you're safe."

"I feel surrounded; I don't know where the noise is coming from. There's a loud bang behind me and I spin around, but something hits me in the head and I fall. It hurts..."

"Do you see anyone?" he said while squeezing her hands trying to reassure her.

"No just a shadow, then everything goes black...but I'm still conscious. I think I'm blindfolded. He's dragging me... I think he throws me into the back of a van. He tied my arm and legs together. Booth..."

"You need to focus on the details."

"I think I'm there for about 10 minutes, not that long. Then I'm taken out. I can hear Ryan talking to someone." She put her head in her hands as pain surged through her skull as she tried to rekindle her memories.

"You're doing good Bones."

"I don't really understand it; It was like I was only hearing half of the conversation..." she pauses suddenly, lost in thought.

"Bones..."

"I think he was scared Booth."

"Scared?"

"Yeah, like someone was ordering him around... he kept saying 'I don't want to'. I remember sitting there for a while, until I felt something cold on my arm. Then I feel my flesh ripping..." she started crying. "They leave me there after a while and then drag me back out to the van. I heard them arguing, one said that they should send the message, that people need to know. They talked about my family needing to know what I was capable of. They mention the Jeffersionian and you. After that I don't remember anything until I'm here."

"Okay, open your eyes, Bones." As soon as her eyes opened he through his arm around her, stroking her hair. "You did brilliant Bones."

"I-It was like being locked in that trunk all over again." She sniffled as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"I won't let them get you again." He said pulling away.

"Okay... We need a game plan." At the look of confusion that crossed her face, he quickly put it into her terms. "We need a strategy. I think we need to swing by the security office at the Jeffersionian.

"I can't Booth, what if the team sees me?"

"Oh come on Bones, I can't just leave you here with two psychos on the loose." Understanding flickered across her face, but was quickly hidden by the fear of anyone seeing her this way. "Plus, it will just be in and out. No team, just straight to the security office."

"Why didn't anyone see?"

"What?"

"Why didn't anyone see me being attacked? I mean they would have seen on the footage, right?"

"Um...yeah..."

"You don't think someone, tampered with it do you?"

"Well there's only one way to find out. So get ready Bones, cos we have a mystery to solve."

* * *

Hey, sorry this took me some time. I had trouble getting it exactly the way I wanted. Let me know what you think.

Thanks Elly x


	8. Chapter 8

Message Received chapter 8

* * *

After they both had gotten ready Booth took Brennan to her apartment to pick up some clean clothes, she also packed a bag to take with them. They then travelled to the Jeffersonian in utter silence. Brennan was scared, scared of being caught and scared of what they'd see.

As the SUV pulled up in its usual spot she felt herself become overwhelmed with panic. "Booth, I can't go in there." She said. "If I go in there someone will see and eventually the whole team will know."

Booth grabbed her hand and forced eye contact. "Okay, but you have to lock the doors as soon as I leave. You got it?" he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She nodded, relived.

Reluctantly Booth exited his vehicle and walked toward the stair well leading into the building as he griped the door handle he turned back to make sure she was locked in. Satisfied he carried on, detouring straight to the security offices.

* * *

Brennan sat in the SUV with her eyes closed and her head safely nestled against the headrest and window. For the fist time in a week she instantly drifted off into a light sleep. 5 minutes had passed when she was jolted out of her sleep by a sharp rapping on the glass. She turned to find her best friend; shock marked her face as her jaw-hung agape at the damage evident on her friends pale skin.

* * *

Angela had arrived at the normal time, pulling in to her allocated space. She proceeded toward the elevator that lead into the lab but stopped as she noticed the familiar black SUV parked in its usual space right next to the stairwell door. Angela paused, as she grew closer, noticing the figure slumped against the door unmoving. Cautiously she moved toward the window. When she grew closer she noticed the battered features of her best friend. Carefully she raised her fist and knocked on the glass. She watched, as Brennan was startled out of her slumber. She caught the full extent of the injured as she turned to face the window, making her jaw hang agape.

* * *

When she saw that friendly yet utterly terrified face, Brennan carefully manoeuvred herself so she could unlock the doors. Angela took this as an invitation and moved around to the driver's side and slid into the seat. Once the door was securely shut she turned toward her friend with a questioning but concerned expression and immediately blurted out "Bren, what happened?" moving her hand towards Brennan's jaw, manipulating it this way and that to see the extent of her injuries.

"I'm okay, Ange." She whispered turning her head out of her reach but the sudden move made her wince.

"Sweetie…"

"I'm fine!" She said rather harshly. This caused her to revert her eyes so she was staring aimlessly out of the window. She immediately regretted being snappy. She knew if it were Angela who looked like she did right now she would be concerned too. "I'm sorry."

"Brennan I'm just concerned, your face sweetie…. Please tell me what happened."

She grew nervous, trying to come up with a satisfactory excuse that wouldn't raise too much concern. "I was attacked on my way home yesterday. I am okay though." She felt terrible lying, but I wasn't a complete lie, she was attacked but she knew who did it. God it was so complicated. "You don't need to worry, Booths sorting it out for me. He is getting the security footage now."

"It was here? How come nobody in the security office noticed?"

"I don't know Ange." She said turning to face the watery eyed woman but the look on her face made her seek the comfort of the still parking structure. A couple of awkward silent minutes passed until both women saw the cocky Agent fast approaching the SUV.

When Booth returned he noticed a certain artist situated in the driver seat of the vehicle, so he made his way the passenger door and jumped in.

"Hey Angela."

"Hey." She replied solemnly.

"Do you want me to come back later?" he said as the silence continued, with Angela side staring at Brennan and Brennan doing almost anything so she didn't look at her.

"No. Brennan just told me what happened."

Booth learned forward over the centre console. "You did Bones?" he said sceptically, a little surprised.

"Yes, Booth. I told Angela that I was mugged last night in the parking structure and that we're going to review the footage to see if we can catch this guy." She said emphasising on the word 'mugged' to let him know she'd lied. Angela however caught this.

"Why are you guys talking like that?"

"Like what, I always talk like this."

"So, you got this disc?"

"Yes Bones." He said holding it up and wiggling it for emphasis. He made sure to give Brennan a glare.

"Angela, Booth and I need to go now." She said bluntly trying to get her to leave. This caused Booth to grimace.

"But I could help. I could run the disc through the Angelator. It will take less time than you two going through each frame. Plus the machine might be able to catch something that might be missed." She said assertively. Ignoring the hurtful mannerisms her friend sometimes exhibited in her bluntness.

"You know she might be right."

"But, Booth..." she said pleadingly.

"But, Bones. If you have any chance of catching this guy, Angela might be the key."

"I don't know how to do this again." She said peering at him. Tears were welling in her eyes.

"Angela is there any chance we could do this after I make Bones eat sometime?" not bothering to acknowledge the muttering of "I'm not hungry."

"Yeah sure. But I want to know what's going on once your back."

"I'm not coming back." Brennan exclaimed, agitated by the notion of even more people seeing her like this.

"Brennan...Sweetie..."

"I mean it. I can't come back, I already lie to Cam."

"You lied?"

"I told her Hailey was sick and I needed time of to visit her in the hospital. I couldn't very well go into work looking like this, could I?"

"This is not your fault, Temperance." Angela said. The shock of her given name falling off Angela's lips made her seek eye contact.

"You don't understand..."

"I may not understand but I know you, Sweetie. You may seem cold and distant but underneath you're all heart. You are a strong person; this is not your fault." She said enveloping her friend in a gentle hung, being cautious of her injuries.

Silent tears started to run down her face seeping into the other woman's top. This made her tighten the embrace. Angela had said such nice words to her, she had acknowledged the walls she had constructed so long ago and took a hammer to them. But Brennan had doubts at the back of her mind; Angela says this now but she doesn't know the whole truth. This caused her to pull away. Looking at her friend with a weary smile on her face. She then glanced at Booth sad gaze, full of sympathy. _God, why do I have to keep crying in front of him?_ She flashed him the same smile to let him know she was okay.

When she turned back to Angela she asked, "Can I explain later. I think food might be a good idea, I haven't eaten since..." she trailed off trying to think of the last time she ate.

"Sure sweetie. I'll see you later with your explanation." She said eyeballing her to let her know she wasn't getting out of this so easily. She then reached over and hugged the anthropologist again. She then turned and ruffled Booths hair as she opened the door. She heard him curse, followed by a grumpy "Bye Angela."

"Bye Studley. Look after her."

"I will."

* * *

After Angela had disappeared into the elevator, he got into the front seat and turned to look his puffy eyed best friend. He couldn't help the concerned look that had taken up residence on his face.

"Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"That look, I know you're concerned but that look makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I can't help that you worry me." He said, "I'm surprised I haven't had a heart attack yet with the amount of trouble you seem to get yourself into. And the fact that you seem incapable of eating by yourself."

"Hey!"

"I'm serious Bones; you gotta start taking care of yourself."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, that's going sooooo well."

"What am I going to do?" she said huffing at his previous comments. Leaving her head against the window.

"You are going to eat."

"I'm still not hungry."

"You ARE going to eat."

"Fine."

He turned back and started the engine and exited the parking structure and headed towards the diner.

"You know you probably have to tell Angela the truth."

"I know. I don't know how though."

"You can do it, you told me." He said smiling at her.

"She'll hate me."

"I don't hate you. And she was right you know; it wasn't your fault."

"She didn't know what she was talking about."

"She did. She knows you, just like I know you. She'll be able to tell that you didn't mean to do it. You just have the have a little faith."

"I have faith in you Booth."

His breathing hitched as manoeuvred them into a parking spot outside the diner. Tears gleamed in his eyes as he turned to her and pulled her into a guy hug.

"I know you do, I have faith in you too. You just need to give Angela a chance to have faith in you as well." He said stroking her hair as she melted into the embrace.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She mumbled into his shoulder. He replied by softly kissing her head and tightening his hold on her.

_Yay! Please review; it makes me happy in this hard exam season :-)_


	9. Chapter 9

Message Received

Chapter 9

They both returned to Booth's apartment after they'd finished eating. Despite the cereal Booth had several hours before he was still starving and wolfed down a slice of pie. Brennan however picked at her fruit cup, moving the berries around not interested. But after a stern look from Booth she reluctantly finished the small tub.

Cautiously Booth rang Angela and had her meet them, telling her that they needed a secluded area to talk in private.

A knock sounded on the door and in entered Angela, who Booth silently warned about the topic matter. Telling her that she may be in shock but to look passed it, as Brennan needed their support. He led her into the sitting room to where Brennan was sat waiting, shifting this way and that. She was physically unable to stay still as the nerves penetrated her solid façade. As she saw her friend she managed to give her a weary smile as she sat next to her turning so she could face her.

Meanwhile, Booth got a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and sat them on the coffee table. As he sat in the armchair, purely there for support, he gave Brennan an indication for her to start and that everything will be okay.

"Ange, I knew the person that attacked me."

"What! Then you have to call the police and make him pay, honey. I mean look at you."

"It's not that simple. I knew him; I loved him like a brother. He protected me when my family couldn't. I can't do that to him, I just can't…."

"Why Bren, if he was like a brother why would he hurt you? I don't understand sweetie."

"He went to jail to save me Ange. I-I killed our foster father and he took the blame a-and I let him," she said peering up from her lap to gage her best friends reaction. "I don't know what happened to him after that. But there must be a reason for this," she exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say…." At that Brennan moved to get up, only to be engulfed in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what you had to go through."

"I didn't mean to kill him Ange. I was scared."

"I know. It's okay," she told her as the tears she'd been holding in broke the barrier.

"But you don't know what happened. How can you possibly say its okay?"

"Because I know you. I know you wouldn't hurts someone unless you needed to." Angela then pulled free of the embrace and looked to Booth, "So what's the plan?"

"Well we need to watch the footage, Bones doesn't remember that much. We also need to look for a vehicle and a face would help."

"Just give me some Internet access and I'm on it, " she said then turned to Brennan, "we'll fix it sweetie, I promise," she watched as she nodded her head. "Can I borrow your laptop?" again a nod as she stood to retrieve the devise.

Angela immediately opened the laptop and gained access to the Jeffersonian server, then started typing as the duo watched. Within moments she had gained access to the file of Derek Ryan, as she skim read it she let out an audible gasp.

"What, what is it?"

"He has been in a sanatorium basically since his arrest, with a diagnosis of early on set schizophrenia."

"Schizophrenia?" Brennan said as she thought back to that terrible day.

* * *

_Derek Ryan sat in the back of history listening to Mr. Roland Thomas drown on about historical past events. He wasn't listening though; he was doodling on the back page of his exercise book. That is until he was interrupted. _

"_Just leave. We both know this idiot doesn't know what he's talking about. Plus who needs to learn about the past." _

"_What?" he said looking up from his doodles. When he saw no one talking to him he did a mental shrug and carried on doodling. _

"_You're boring kid." _

"_Shut up!" he exclaimed looking up, "If you don't wanna be here then leave, but I'm staying," he said to the person next to him._

"_Dude what are you talking about?"_

"_You just told me to leave, that Mr. Thomas doesn't know a thing. So stop it!"_

"_I didn't say anything."_

"_He didn't say anything," the girl next to him defended. _

"_Derek is there a problem?" Mr Thomas asked having heard the conversation. _

"_The problem is that he's a bore, go on kid tell him."_

"_Shut the hell up!"_

"_That's it detention after school Mr Ryan, I wont be talked to that way."_

_At that he visible sagged in his seat, he needed to go home. He needed to be there so Temperance didn't get hurt. _

"_I'm not staying. I didn't do anything! He was talking to me," he said motioning to the kid across from him as his anger flared. "You're all against me. Is it because I'm a foster child?"_

"_You are going to the detention. Now stop talking back, Derek. You should have learnt by now, what is it your 3__rd__ detention for talking back this week? I am sick of your excuses too. Now let me teach." _

* * *

"He got the detention for talking back," she said stunned, "That could have been the start of it. Talking back due to hallucinations, paranoia, flattened emotions, lack of motivation are all symptoms. He has schizophrenia. I should have seen it," she said shocked.

"Bones you were just a kid, do you really think you could have spotted it? I mean on top of that he was a teenaged boy in an abusive home with strangers."

"I should have seen it Booth!" she spat angrily as she stood up and started pacing. "I saw it. He stopped talking to me as much as he used to. I heard him mutter under his breath on several occasions. I saw him initiate fights with Mr. Rodgers. I'd ask him why and he would say that he started it. I kept telling him he didn't say anything. I'm so stupid."

"It says that he vanished for the facility about a week ago and that he's dangerous."

"When he took me he was talking to a voice in his head, that's why the conversation seemed so one sided. He's being pressure by the voice, the illness. I need to help hi, I need to find him."

"We don't know where to find him. We need to wait until he finds us. That's the only option," he then spun and took the picture Angela had printed. They had to wait, but wait for what outcome?

Sorry it took so long. I have no excuse; just unmotivated I guess, but I have now regained my motivation :) Let me know what you think…

Elly xx


	10. Chapter 10

Message Received

Chapter 10

"Sorry sweetie there's nothing of use in the footage, it must have been cut or something. I'll know more once I have the Angelator analyse it. But I could hack into some surrounding footage and see if we get any plates?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"But I'm gunna have to go to work, I mean I could check here but my big screen helps," she said shutting down Brennan's laptop and setting it aside as she stood up. "I'll call if I find anything suspicious," she said as she pulled Brennan and then Booth into a hug. Slyly she whispered 'keep her safe' in Booths ear before letting herself out of the apartment.

* * *

Ryan walked through the rough part of DC mumbling to the voice in his head. "I'll go to her apartment and leave another message?"

"No, she probably won't return there, kid. She'll be staying with the Agent. You need to hit her where it hurts. You go for the ones she loves."

"But they didn't do anything to us. I understand going after T, but to use her friends as leverage?"

"We need to make a statement! Just for you kid, we'll start small. We'll leave messages. Reveal her past. Make her loved ones turn against the murdering bitch! That'll make her isolated and in turn an easy target."

"Ok, so who should we start with?"

"I think we should send a group message. Hit em hard!"

* * *

"Hey Ange, what you got for us?"

"I have found some interesting footage on the surrounding CCTV. There seems to be a van that has been travelling to and from the Jeffersonian for about a week, the exact timeframe Mr. Ryan escaped. So I pulled the details of the van and its registered to a Mr. Derek Folee."

"Folee?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So I delved into his personal records, Folee is his mother's maiden name."

"That's great work Ange. Now we're definitely sure it's him. Anything else of interest in his file?"

"Urmm, he was taken from his mother due to her own mental health issues. It doesn't specify but probable schizophrenia. He was in several foster homes from the age of 9, reports of abuse and neglect at several of them. Until he was placed into the care of Mr & Mrs Rodgers…. And then he was send to juvie and then transferred to the institute when his symptoms became recognisable, that's where he was diagnosed and has spend the remainder of his life."

"Thanks Ange," Booth replied solemnly as he heard about the Ryan's unfortunate life.

"No problem big guy. Bren doing okay?"

"Yeah she's as fine as possible at the moment. She just fell asleep about an hour ago thank God, she was driving my crazy with all the pacing."

"Good she needs the rest…I gotta go Hodgins is yelling, bye Booth, look after her."

"I will, bye Ange," he said replacing the handset and turning back to the TV.

* * *

"What is it?" Angela yelled as Hodgins came running into her office holding a white envelope.

"Th-is ca-me," he said breathlessly.

"What?" she said grabbing the envelope as Cam came in asking about the racket.

"This was just delivered," Hodgins, replied. "It's addressed to the team of Temperance Brennan, and it's been hand delivered. I didn't want to open it."

Angela hastily opened the envelope while both the other members watched on curiously. She pulled out a several glossy sheets of paper.

"What's it say?"

"Oh my god!" Cam said as she caught a glance at the images over Angela's shoulder. "Is that Brennan?" Angela flicked through the shots and found the same subject.

"Yeah. I-I need to ring Booth." At that she pulled out her phone and exiting the room, leaving the envelope and its contents with the two shocked occupants.

"This is serious stuff. It looks like she's been followed for a while. I'm going to speak to security. Who delivered this up here?" Cam asked the shell-shocked entomologist as she made her way to the door,

"Urm… Danny," Hodgins delayed answer came, as he was engrossed, flicking through the shots until he accidentally dropped one. While going to grab it his eyes where met by a series of words on the back which stopped him in his tracks. It read 'She'll pay!"

_This one is short, but it'll do. _

_Please review!_

Love ya, Elly


	11. Chapter 11

Message received

Chapter 11

"It said what!" Booth exclaimed angrily causing his voice to travel through the apartment.

"I'm afraid Booth. This is getting out of control way to fast. She's in serious danger this time."

"When isn't she?" he said, "Ok, we'll get some help, leave it to me and don't let this spread."

He hung up the phone call and as he turned around he was startled by Bones standing there absorbing the information.

"Angela," he replied to her silent question, "Ryan sent some photos to the Jeffersonian with yet another message."

"What was it?"

"She'll pay," this caused her to pale significantly and unconsciously grip her arm.

"You won't though Bones. If I have anything to do with it."

"I know," she said trying her hardest to give him a glimmer of a smile.

"I think we need help Bones. I wouldn't normal recommend this but your Dad could be of some use…"

"No! He can't know. He'll kill him Booth and I know this is hard to understand but I still love him like a brother. He was there when I needed him the most. And he's ill now, he doesn't really know what he's doing."

"You can't defend him. He hurt you and is hell driven to destroy you." At her defeated posture he added, "He helped you then and I'm thankful but it was his choice and he can't take it back. His illness is no excuse."

"But…"

"But nothing we need help," he said whipping out his phone and clicking on the right name. His eyes never left his anxious partners as he listened as he heard one ring then two and then the familiar greeting of the ex-con.

"Max, we need your help."

* * *

"Danny is it?" Cam questioned the young man with mousy brown hair as she strode with purpose towards him. At his silence she continued, "You just delivered a packet to the medical legal lab. I need to know who sent it."

"I um don't know. It was just there with the rest of the things to be delivered, Dr Saroyan. Didn't it have a return address or anything?"

"No, You didn't see anyone suspicious hanging around? Because this wasn't transported via post, someone must have slipped it into the pile."

"I don't think so but I could check the security footage?"

"Thank you. Could you come and update me after you've gone through it."

"Absolutely Dr. Saroyan. I will get to it right away," he said immediately making his way hastily to the security office to complete his task.

* * *

Cam returned to find Hodgins trying to recover prints off of the envelope and photos while Angela was stood next to him. "You don't have to do that Jack, we already know who it is," she said testily.

"Then tell me who Angie!"

"I already told you I cant. It's too complicated. And Bren should tell you herself."

Approaching slowly Cam managed to sneak up on them. "She already knows who this is?"

Jumping slightly Angela turned to Cam and gave her a solemn nod. "You need to tell me what's going on now Angela. We could all be in danger, we need to know what we're getting into."

"You'll have to ask Brennan. She's at Booths at the moment," at that Cam pick up her phone and pressed speed dial 3.

"Booth."

"Seeley. Me, Angela and Hodgins are on our way. We need to know what's going on."

"The more the merrier," he said sarcastically as he hung up.

Cam turned back to the rest getting ready to tell them to head out when Danny came running up to her. He held a sheet of paper. Now they had a face.

_Really short, I know. But now the action is really going to start. They'll all know I wonder what Max's reaction will be? Any ideas feel free to PM me :)_


End file.
